coiling_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Linley Baruch/@comment-206.48.230.158-20150716060248
Since I'm bored and have nothing better to do I'm going post some stuff I would have done if I was the author and by the time you are done reading my changes you will have realized why I will not get anywhere as an author. Now the first change would be when Linley drinks the Armoured Razorback Wyrm's blood and eats its magicite gem he becomes a 7th Rank Warrior instead of 6th Rank, and when he becomes 7th Rank in the real story he becomes 8th in mine, when he turns 8th in the original he turns into a 9th Rank in mine and after his battle with Haydson he turns into a Warrior Saint and when he turns into a Warrior Saint in the original he turns into a Grand Magus Saint in mine. Second thing I would have changed is that he marries both Delia and Jenne reason being I like Jenne more and I feel sorry for her. Another thing I would have added is that when linley goes to the Anarchic Lands he goes into the Forest of Darkness and finds a Saint-level Frost Wolf that can fight Haydson to a stand still and leads in an undecided number of Frost Wolves and Linley fights and supresses him and makes him his 3rd magical beast and by extension that huge but undecided number of Frost Wolves and during the twelve year timeskip he goes and forces a couple of other magical beasts to work for him a 9th Rank Velocidragon, a 9th Rank Fire Dragon and by extension the pack he/she controls, a 9th Rank Emerald Dragon and by extension the he/she controls, a 9th Rank Dragonhawk and the pack he controls, and a baby Armoured Razorback Wyrm, and his Frost Wolf goes and forces a 9th Rank Fang Wolf and a 9th Rank Wind Wolf and their packs to become his subordinates and Bebe goes and becomes the boss of a 9th Rank Shadowmouse(male) and Stoneater Rat(female) and their pack of ten million rats, so by the end of the twelve year time skip Linley becomes the leader of a magical beast force of twelve million give or take of course this is a secret military force so this is army was a last resort and was going to fight only if the human army was defeated, other things that happened during timeskip was Wharton's Sabertooth breaks through to the 9th Rank, Delia has her children same as the original story Jenne does not have children, Linley already figures out he has to fuse his waves and makes it to 128 Fused Waves before getting stuck and then after getting that training ground breaks through to 64 Fused waves before going to the Necropolis and everything in the Necropolis happens the same as in the original except he breaks through to 32 Fused Layers, and when he gets out of the Necropolis he meats a Death High God who just likes travelling to material planes and messing with the people there, not in a bad way though, after meeting Linley he trades Linley a couple of things for his divine sparks he gives Linley 11 refined souls of Demigods and when a Saint absorbs them it is like the same as using a Divine Spark except without the side effects and gives 49 Saint-level magicite cores of each element so it's like 49 fire type core, etc., and he tells Linley he has to give a core to each of his magical beasts that haven't reached Saint-level yet so the beasts mentioned above now all of them has become Saints, and he tells Linley to give one soul each to the Barker brothers, one soul to Zassler, one soul to Wharton, and one soul each to Haeru and his Frost Wolf, and he tells him to give the other two to people outside his Empire so when Dylin comes and asks for a Divine Spark Linley gives him both souls due to sympathy as a father and due to the fact that he knows for certain they would repay their debt. Another thing I forgot to mention was that instead of Beirut gifting a Divine Spark for a wedding present he gives two stones that will turn the person in question into Saints so Delia turns into a Saint at the age of 108 and Jenne turns into a Saint at age 170 also Jenne gets a child after Linley returns from the Necropolis and that the boyis exactly one year younger thatn his nephew and is a natural Dragonblood Warrior.